


Durins in the Shire

by sleepyhunters



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baggenshield - Freeform, Fluff, Kid!Frodo, M/M, Thilbo, in where the durins live a long life in erebor, kid!samwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhunters/pseuds/sleepyhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin takes his nephews to visit his favorite burglar and has an important question to ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durins in the Shire

“Ah, my favorite burglar, looking rounder than the first time I traveled this far,” a familiar voice woke Bilbo from his daydream of gold and scales and dark places.

“And you, King, have a silver halo in your hair,” Bilbo replied through a ring of pipe weed smoke from his walnut wood bowl and stem.

“Master Bilbo! Master Bilbo!” A small stout hobbit with copper curls bounced out of the round door and down the steps through the tiered garden, “There are strange bearded fellows around back,” Samwise stopped when he noticed the tall, dark dwarf at the end of the path. His eyes grew wide and his jaw slacked. The King puffed his chest, the broad sword at his side gleamed in the afternoon sun, it’s sheath encrusted with dark rubies and clear emeralds, his silver armor was decorated with the shape of a lively dragon that spread it’s wings across his chest. He wore a large silver key slung on a gold chain around his neck.

He stepped closer to the little hobbit and lowered himself so they were face to face, “I am Thorin, King under the Mountain, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and who may you be?”

“I am Samwise Gamgee of the Shire!” Sam bellowed out before he ran back inside. Thorin and Bilbo laughed.

“He is brave,” Thorin said as he took a seat next to his old companion.

“He is foolhardy, but a hard worker.” Bilbo handed Thorin his pipe, freshly packed with green leaf. Two dwarves strolled around from the back of Bilbo’s hovel, one dark and one fair, both sporting impressive beards.

“Fili!, Kili,” Bilbo exclaimed, “you are looking strong and well! Kili, my, what a beard you have sprouted!” Kili laughed and stroked his long brown hair. Fili nudged him on the shoulder and shook his long braids at his younger brother, reminding him he is still the smallest Durin.

“You have a fierce protector, Master Bilbo,” Fili said with a sparkle in his eye.

“I do.” Bilbo said with a smug puff.

“Will you invite us to join you, Burglar?” Kili said.

“I will, do you have your own pipe?”

“I do,” Fili said and pulled a small bone bowl out of his left jacket pocket.

“Hand it here,” Bilbo filled the bowl to the brim with sweet, citrus scented leaf. He gave the bowl to Fili who lit a match and sent three small rings floating to the white puffy clouds in the bright blue sky. Kili then inhaled and sent four rings up into the wind. Fili narrowed his eyes at his brother and took the bowl from him. Kili shoved Fili who almost stumbled into Bilbo’s flower garden but regained his balance at the last second.

“Watch your feet, now,” Bilbo grumbled.

Thorin blew five smoke rings at his nephews, “Why don’t you leave Bilbo’s nerves un-trampled and attend to the ponies,” Thorin raised an eyebrow. His nephews knew what that meant and bowed to Bilbo, thanked him for the weed, and disappeared around the back.

“They are as much trouble as ever,” Bilbo said as he reclined and set his large feet up on a smooth rock.

“They are worse, now they have a home and all their energy is directed at other things besides travel and work.”

“I’m sorry I missed your coronation, Thorin,” Bilbo said with downcast eyes.

“It was a brief celebration, but you were missed,” Thorin looked down at his friend, his auburn curls with hints of gold and reached out to lift his chin, “I missed you. You are as deserving of honor as any of us.” Bilbo’s silver green eyes blurred with hot tears, when they fell Thorin wiped them with a wide thumb.

Bilbo leaned into Thorin’s solid side and sighed deeply, “Frodo could not bear to let me go, and I felt tired, like I’d traveled enough for a while.”

“And how do you feel now?” Thorin relaxed into Bilbo’s warmth. “I don’t believe I’ll leave the Shire again for a very, very long time.”

“That’s upsetting to hear,” Thorin shifted away.

Bilbo sat up straight, “Why?” He studied Thorin’s face, the thick streaks of gray in his dense beard and long dark curls. His eyes were more gray than blue, they were darker than the last time he saw his King.

“I didn’t just come to visit like other Shirefolk, I wanted to propose to you.”

Bilbo stuttered, “Thorin--I--”

“I’d like you to be on my council, sit on my right in the great hall.”

“Me?”

Bilbo looked into Thorin’s eyes that crinkled with affection, “Yes, Master Baggins, you.”

“What about Fili, and Kili, and Balin and Dwalin?”

“They will be there too,” Thorin adjusted the intricate silver chain inlaid with tiny pearlescent stones. “I also wanted to give you this,” he lifted the chain off his neck and dropped it in Bilbo’s lap, “It was my mother’s.”

“Thorin, I cannot take this, I cannot take any of this.”

“She told me to give it to one I love, and in that way, the stones would shine brighter and longer.”

“Thank you, Thorin,” Bilbo fondled the immaculate chain and jewels as bright as stars. He reached up and kissed Thorin on the lips fiercely. He tasted like pansy petals and felt as soft as the flower. Thorin kissed him back, he felt like a wisp of smoke.

\---

Fili chased Kili around to the front of the bungalow but stopped his brother with a strong arm and spun him around. They watched Thorin and Bilbo’s embrace and gave each other knowing looks before going back the way they came, as quietly as a dwarf can.

The two small hobbits, one fair and the other dark, sat talking closely and avidly on the back stoop. When they saw the two dwarves the stouter one stood up and spread his arms, as if to protect the smaller one.

“Put down your arms, Samwise, we are not your enemy,” Fili said with a twinkle in his eye.

“And who is hiding back there?” Kili tried to peak around the stern faced hobbit.

The darker one popped out with fists up, “I am Frodo Baggins,” he relaxed, “who are you?”

“I am Fili, and this is my brother, Kili, at your service,” they both bowed.

Sam and Frodo looked puzzled. Frodo spoke, “How do you know my uncle?”

“We traveled together,” Kili squatted so he could speak on their level, “all the way to the Lonely Mountain.”

Frodo and Sam’s eyes went wide, “Did you see elves?” Sam squeaked.

“Yea,” Fili chimed in “we passed through Rivendell.”

Sam and Frodo shared looks of awe with each other.

“We fought with your uncle against Smaug the terrible,” Kili said.

“He helped us reclaim our home,” Fili said, quieter.

“Ooh,” Frodo and Sam murmured simultaneously.

They convinced Sam and Frodo to try leading the ponies out to the good sized pasture that sloped from the back steps. The grass was soft and green and littered with tiny shoots of baby’s breath. Friendly yellow buttercups poked their faces through the grass toward the warm sun, showing it’s face again after a cloudy morning.

Fili lifted Sam on the bare back of the shorter, tan pony, without his permission and laughed when Sam’s eyes grew large with concern. The pony neighed and flicked it’s long mane, it’s tail whipped at Sam’s bare legs as it moved into a quick paced walk.

Frodo reached his arms up to Kili and he set Frodo on the strong back of his darker pony. Kili nudged his pony’s butt and it caught up with it’s partner. Frodo clung onto it’s mane for balance. When he reached Sam, Sam stretched his arm out to Frodo and begged for his hand. Frodo’s pony moved closer and nudged the head of the other, the tan one nipped at the darker’s shoulder.

Kili and Fili called the ponies back, Frodo yelled, “race ya!” and to Sam’s dismay his pony went faster, too. Fili and Kili brought the ponies in and gave each a carrot from Bilbo’s garden.

Bilbo and Thorin called them in from the back stoop. Frodo and Sam ran to meet them and hung onto Thorin’s legs. Kili and Fili shared knowing smiles as they said goodnight to their ponies and told them to stay close to the house.

Dinner was warm and hearty potato stew with garden vegetables, fresh baked bread smeared with bright yellow butter, cabbage and clover salad, pungent cheese in thick slices on a wax rind (which Bilbo assured them was edible but not advised, the dwarves munched it anyway), orange melon slices, lavender tea and choke cherry wine. The young hobbits ate quickly and begged Thorin to tell them stories of Bilbo and the dragon. Bilbo said that they had already heard the stories and to let Thorin enjoy his supper, but they protested. Thorin agreed, with a chuckle, told them how brave Bilbo ventured into the deep tunnel and woke up the dragon with his clumsy searching. But it was for a good reason, because Thorin regained the precious Arkenstone and returned it to it’s righteous place, above his grandfather and father, and someday, above his nephews. After the tale the small hobbits fell asleep promptly, curled around each other on a fluffy cushion near the fire. Bilbo poured more wine and brought out spiced honey cakes that melted in the mouth with buttery sweetness.


End file.
